


(Ai)bou

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: (kinda), Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consentacles, Crying, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: “I understand now… You’re always in control, you always win. But, what you really wish is for someone to dominate you. To get you off of your high horse and put you in your place. You wish for someone to humiliate you, to fuck you so hard that you can’t even think!”





	(Ai)bou

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!
> 
> Ok, so one thing that I (and many others) noticed was the lack of tentacle porn, which is... strange considering the show has a goddamn tentacle monster in it. So I decided to fix things and wrote something (even tho I never wrote tentacle porn in my life whbudehgr)  
> I just wanted to write the porn, so... fuck context, I'm too lazy
> 
> Oh, and I also love aiballshipping, but I'm alone in this ship;;;

“Playmaker-sama!” Ai shouts in shook.

Playmaker only blinks, unable to process what just happened. He brings his hand up and presses it against his chest where he was stabbed.

As expected, he wasn’t bleeding and the cut had already healed, but on its place, pain bloomes and spreads all over his body. He crouches down and hugs himself, trying to log out.

But he can’t! He can’t log out! Darkness starts to surround him, threatening to swallow him… This situation…

“A virus!” Ai cries out as he flies out of the Duel Disk, morphing into his monstrous form. The Ignis wraps his tentacles around him, his glowing big yellow eye staring intensely at him, as if he was scanning.

“…Ai?”

“Hold on, the virus is _inside_ of you. I can remove it don’t worry, I’ll just have to search through your avatar’s data. But for that… you have to _let me in_ , Playmaker-sama.”

Something presses against his lips, cold and wet and sweetly perfumed. Playmaker hesitates for a moment, but the Ignis wraps his tentacles around Playmaker’s neck, and he opens his mouth obediently to let the slippery appendage slide inside.

It tastes… strange.

The appendage oozes something thick and cold and sweet. It dribbles down his chin, drips onto his chest, and everywhere it touches tingles, warm and tantalizing.

“Swallow.” Ai tells him. “It’s… hum- a _program_ I made so I can have better access to your avatar’s data.”

Playmaker frowns at that, however the pain is unbearable so he swallows. It’s like rose-flavored syrup, thick down his throat, and Playmaker’s body burns. Suddenly, the pain is gone. The syrup pools in his stomach, filling it with sweet warmth, and Playmaker’s fingers run over the taunt skin there. It tingles from inside of him, hot and hazy and delicious.

“All done!”Ai pulls back, but Playmaker doesn’t let go of the appendage in his mouth and continues to swallow the syrup greedily. “Hm? Playmaker-sama?”

The Ignis stares at him with his single big yellow eye, looking curious, and then he squints as if he was laughing at him.

“Oooohhh! I get it now! Well, I guess this is a normal reaction… You’re a teenager after all, and you haven’t been that _active_ , if you know what I mean Playmaker-sama. Don’t worry! _Ai_ will help you!”

Playmaker’s eyes widen almost comically, and he gasps around the appendage, as he sees Ai’s limbs part away into a mass of writhing, wriggling tentacles – dozens, squirming and slick and thickening as they emerge from the Ignis’ form, bursting from his very skin.

Playmaker isn’t afraid though, not when he is full of sweet syrup that fills with him a deep, pulsing desire, spreading out to the very tips of his trembling fingers. Playmaker moans around the tentacle in his mouth, salivating, that and more syrup falling onto his chest.

It burns.

He can barely move his arms, but he reaches back to grip the firm muscle of his ass, pressing his dry fingers to his entrance and trying to wriggle them inside. When that proves too difficult, he spread his cheeks and tries to turn himself around, whimpering when the tentacles wrap around his body and hold him in place.

He makes a frustrated sound, which makes Ai laugh.

“Patience, Playmaker-sama~.” That little shit!

Playmaker whimpers. The tentacle in his mouth begins to thrust slow at first, pressing against his soft palate and then pushing even further back. The syrup has apparently numbed his gag reflex completely, that or he didn’t even have it in the first place (it’s all virtual here anyways), because  Playmaker feels the tentacle slither to press against the back of his throat easily, and he closes his eyes in bliss as his throat expands and contracts with the tentacle’s thrusts.

Two more tentacles reach out, these two tapered to fine, slender tendrils, oozing the syrup onto his pink areola, Playmaker glances down and gasps as his nipples swell slightly, become tender and sensitive to the touch. The tendrils wrap around them and began to slide up and down, sending shooting spikes of pleasure right to his cock.

Playmaker gasps and cries out, the sound muffled by the tentacles, legs shacking desperately as his cock begins to swell between his legs. Nothing so much as rubbed against his lower body and he still feels he could come just from the tentacle roughly fucking his throat, the tendrils stroking his swollen nipples.

“You like this, Playmaker-sama?” Ai leans forward, his head in from of his face, sharp teeth almost touching the teen’s cheek. “I figured you would like it rough.” He chuckles right into Playmaker’s ear. “I know what kind of things you see on the internet, you dirty-minded _hero_.”

Playmaker tries to give Ai one of his glares so the damn Ignis would shut up, but that wasn’t too effective when a tentacle was fucking his mouth and he was _enjoying_ it.

“BDSM, Gangbang, Ugly old bastard, Monsters, _Tentacles_ …” Playmaker closes his eyes shut, a blush of embarrassment spreading on his cheeks. “All of that turns you on, Playmaker-sama?”

Playmaker feels two tentacles wrap around his trembling thighs and, with awesome might, lift Playmaker into the air. Playmaker snaps his eyes open and yelps in surprise as his feet leave the floor, but surprise washes away when a third tentacle wraps around his hard cock.

“I understand now… You’re always in control, you always win. But, what you really wish is for someone to _dominate_ you. To get you off of your high horse and put you in your place. You wish for someone to humiliate you, to fuck you so hard that you can’t even _think_!”

Playmaker comes. He wails as thick spurts of come paint the black creature in front of him, the tentacle oozing the syrup liquid onto him, coming even though the tentacle barely moves.

The Ignis laughs mockingly, and Playmaker flushes down to his toes, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes.

Yes… It was all true…

The tentacle in his mouth pulls out, and a slight twinge of pain pricks at his feet. Another tentacle is right behind it, though, thick with pulsating veins running purple down the side of it. Playmaker has to open his mouth wide to accommodate it, and his lips stretch around the thick appendage, which pushes back into his throat much like the first.

Oh, it is so big, so big! Playmaker can feel the bulge in his throat as it fucks him, salivates over the fullness both there and in his stomach as he swallows down more of the liquid.

 _Please_ , he pleads internally, though it comes out as a muffled wail, _Please, please, fuck me. Use my ass like you’re using my throat._

“Oh! You’re making a silly face! Playmaker-sama looks so cute like this~!”

Playmaker squeals as the tentacles spread his legs far apart, stretching him so his ass is exposed and the muscles of his inner thighs are taut and tense. The tentacle around his soft cock moves slightly, nudging against his foreskin and pulling it back to expose his head.

Another tentacle splits the air and zooms forward to prod between Playmaker’s cheeks.

 _Yes_ , he sobs, _yes, yes._

The Ignis chuckles at his reaction, sounding like a kid that has accomplished something.

The tendrils around his nipples pull away, leaving him shivering and swollen and thrusting his chest into the air to regain the stimulation – and spread his cheeks wide, presenting his hole, pink and twitching and wanting, for the Ignis to use as he wishes.

Playmaker aches for it; he wants all of Ai’s tentacles to fill him with every cell of his trembling body.

He feels the familiar slick chill of a tentacle pressing against his hole, and he forces the coils of anticipation in his body to relax to allow it inside. It squirms past the first ring of muscle, slick and lubricated with the same rose-scented syrup as the rest of them.

Playmaker stretches, just a little, barely breathing as the tentacle pushes even further in, past the second ring of muscle, deep inside his body. He wriggles, panting, wanting _more, more, more, more_ -

The tentacle thrusts, brushing against Playmaker’s prostate. Playmaker moans, shuddering full-bodied at the slick appendage inside him, seeping aphrodisiac (that’s what it really is) into his passage.

There have been many nights, Yusaku’s hands slicked up with lube, fingering himself vigorously hearing another boy’s muffled cries as he was fucked by various people or a hideous monster in the background. There’s been sex, lots of it.

He’s never gotten this deep inside, though, never felt the curl of something rubbing against his prostate and going _deeper_.

_-more, more, more, more-_

Playmaker’s throat stretches again as the tentacle in it slides further back, another wave of sweet syrup sliding down without Playmaker tasting it.

He feels so _full_.

The tentacle in Playmaker’s ass thrusts roughly, coaxing him back to hardness. His limbs flop in time with the thrusts like a rag doll, still suspended in the air.

“Want another one?” Ai asks as he inserts a second tentacle inside his entrance. Playmaker wails, the tears finally running down his cheeks as he rolls his eyes.

_-more, more, more, more, more, MORE, MORE, MORE, MORE!!!!_

“Hm? What’s that? You want more?” He cries out and Ai takes it as confirmation. “Here it goes~! A third one! Aaaand a forth one~!”

Playmaker cries out as he comes a second time, all over his tingling chest, and the tentacles fuck him harder, harder, milking his prostate and spreading the hot syrup all over his tender insides. As the tentacles thrust, it seems- no, it _really comes_ , spilling something hot and thick into him. If he wasn’t so gone he would ask Ai how the hell that was possible since, as an artificial intelligence, Ai could produce any kind of liquids.

Playmaker moans, body so, so hot, little whines of disappointment pouring out of him as the liquid dribbles out of him and down his thighs.

Then, Playmaker lets out a wail as tentacles inside him – once rope thin and gentle – wrap around themselves and double the size. He nearly chokes, mouth falling open and saliva dripping onto the floor, at the intense stretch. At his thighs, pulling against the sockets of his hips, his ass clenching and unclenching around the thick tentacle – plugging him, keeping the liquid inside.

Playmaker sees the floor coming closer without recognizing that Ai has dropped him onto the floor, but the fall doesn’t hurt. His full belly sloshes pleasantly, and he runs his hand across it.

“Looks like you’ll be a mommy, Playmaker-sama!” Ai coos as his tentacles stroke his round belly lovingly. “Well… You’re kinda my ‘mommy’ too so… will this child be my son or my brother?!”

_I’m… pregnant…_

“Mommy? Mama? Are you listening?”

Playmaker can’t talk. Only the plug in his ass and the tentacle in his mouth remain – Playmaker swallows greedily, his body writhing with pleasure.

The Ignis sighs, sounding tired. “You’re still not satisfied…? Fine!”

The plug inside him thrusts up, and Playmaker shrieks, syrup and saliva spilling over his chin. His hands fly back to his stomach, brush against his cock, hard again with the aphrodisiac filling him entirely. Pleasure spikes through him, and he bows forward, ass in the air, wriggling his hips so the Ignis can see the smooch expanse of his skin, the obedient bow of his body, slick and burning and aching to be filled.

_It feels so good. So good I might break~!_

The plug pulls out with a wet pop, his hole swollen and trembling and twitching at the loss of contact – the come-like liquid spills down the back of his thighs, leaving burning hot trails on his skin. His passage twitches and contracts, come dribbling out intermittently, and when Playmaker runs his finger around the rim of his ass an intense wave of pleasure washes over him.

Playmaker gasps, mewling and hardening again as his fingers flutter over his oversensitive hole.

_Not enough. More, more, more! I want more!_

He wails, and whines, thrashing around as his insides warm with want. He thrusts his fingers inside him, desperately, giving a show to Ai that only watched with amusement, his tentacles flickering around Playmaker but without touching him.

“…P…le…a…se…”

“What was that? Can’t hear you~.”

Playmaker growls weekly, moving his hips up and down, his fingers thrusting and spreading his hole. He begs for more with his body, mind and soul.

“Plea…se…! I… I… want it!! I want to be dominated! To… to get fucked…! So hard! U-until… I can’t think straight… any…more!!!”

He is sobbing by the end of it, crying like a baby. It was humiliating…

“There you go. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ai laughs. “Since you asked so nicely I will give you more. Now… what good boys say?”

“Tha- Thank you…!”

“That’s right! Good boy! You’re finally learning manners! Hehe~. _Ai_ will reward you~!”

The tentacles push him back so his head is on the ground, his back up against the cold wall and his knees flopping bonelessly by his head, His hands and feet are bound to the floor, his ass up and cock exposed between his legs.

Playmaker stares at Ai in wonder, beseechingly, desperate tears filling his eyes once more.

The Ignis coos. “How cute~!”

A tentacle squirms from between Ai’s tail, thick and pulsing – nearly as wide as Playmaker’s forearm. Playmaker wants it, he wants to be full of the Ignis’ come, swollen and happy and sated-

The tentacle rubs against his perineum, presses against his balls and slides back, up and down the space between his cheeks, causing little jolting sparks of pleasure every time it brushes against his hole. Suddenly, intensely, it presses against him-

Playmaker wails, tight and tense, as the little waving tendrils on the tip press against his hypersensitive skin – and then it’s fucking him, stretching him so unbelievably wide. He hears the squelching sound, his passage tender and tingling and slick with the tentacle’s syrupy come. He’s so slick, slick like a woman, dripping down his legs from the bright red rim of his asshole.

His whole body jerks with the force of the trusts, bending in half, the little follicles on the tentacle relentless against his over-sensitive prostate – _oh_ , he just came but he’s getting hard again just from the massive tentacle thrusting inside him. A little bump swells up in his stomach at every rough thrust, the tentacle deep, so deep inside him, and he places his hand on his stomach where it appeared, moaning as it appears, disappears and appears again with each brutal thrust.

 _No! No!_ _Nonononono! I’m coming again!! I’m gonna break~!_

Playmaker is _wrecked_ , blissed out and fucked senseless, until all that’s left is an overwhelming sensation of pleasure – his whole body one big erogenous zone, being brought to orgasm after orgasm. Come covers his chest and chin, and he runs his fingers through it, giggling at the rush of hormones as the tentacle keeps pounding into him and milking his prostate for all it has.

He throws his head back, eyes open wide and tongue hanging out as another orgasm reaches him.

“Ai! Aaahh! Ai! Ai! Ai! Ah! Ai! I’m comiiiiiiiing! _I’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcomingI’mcoming--!!_ Aaahh!!!”

At an almost punishing pace, the tentacle fucks him faster, until all Playmaker can do is groan, completely boneless as it keeps going, faster and harder against his prostate-

“Yusaku…”

Playmaker comes, the tentacle comes, pumping so much liquid into him that it spills out of his passage and down his legs, his back, his stomach, and the world goes completely black-

 

 

 

When Playmaker comes back into his body, he is in the real world as Yusaku Fujiki. Tired green eyes blink and look around not recognizing the white walls and the open windows where men and women dressed in white – doctors walked from side to side in a hurry. The bed where he lay was not his.

He closes his eyes, trying to remember-

He cringes at the memories, his body reacting to them.

_More, more-_

“No…”

He wraps his arms around himself, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

_“I understand now… You’re always in control, you always win. But, what you really wish is for someone to dominate you. To get you off of your high horse and put you in your place. You wish for someone to humiliate you, to fuck you so hard that you can’t even think!”_

“No…!” Yusaku cries out, rubbing his legs, he’s hard. “I don’t want this!”

_I want it! I want it more than anything!_

He shakes his head. No! No! No!

Yusaku snaps his head up once again, looking around the hospital room, looking for something. No, looking for _someone_.

“Ai…” He calls, sobbing. “Ai! Please, please help me…”


End file.
